1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers and, more particularly, to carriers including a carton structure erectable by folding from a substantially flat blank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food and beverages are often purchased by a consumer and then carried a short distance to another place where they are consumed. The food and beverages are usually placed in a box or other carrier in order to facilitate the transport of the items. However, when cups of beverages are placed in a box, they may readily tip over and spill, particularly if the carrier structure lacks sufficient rigidity.
Most known carrier structures lack the rigidity necessary to prevent spillage. The remaining known carrier structures are sufficiently rigid, but lack simplicity in manufacture and ease in erecting the carrier for use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a carrier for containers which is sufficiently rigid to prevent spillage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container carrier which is simple to manufacture and easy to erect.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.